Solve It Please
by HyperionX
Summary: Penny goes to Mr. Peabody and Sherman's penthouse, and brings a Rubik's Cube with her. She asks Sherman to solve it, but he doesn't know how to, and that's why the one who brought it will teach him. Based on the idea of the Rubik's Cube scenes from "Closet Trouble".


**Hello again readers! This is another one-shot, and this time, I'm gonna attempt to make it surpass the other one-shot I made, "Something To Worry About". Emphasis on the word "attempt".**

* * *

The two kids were hanging out in Sherman's room. Sherman was playing with his laptop, while Penny was on his bed. She was playing with his handheld device that had augmented reality capabilities. The girl decided to cut the silence, and stopped playing.

"Hey Sherman, can I ask you something?" Sherman stopped playing as well and turned around and listened to her.

"What is it Penny?"

Penny brought out her unsolved Rubik's Cube and showed it to Sherman.

"Do you know how to solve this?"

Sherman's pupils shrunk when he saw the object. Was he afraid of the cube?

"Oh uhh I umm don't know. Sorry Penny."

"Oh it's alright Sherman." She smiled. She continued playing with the handheld device.

Sherman was lost in thought, he went into a trance as he stared at his own bed. He was curious. _What about her?_ He went out of his trance and asked her. "Umm Penny, do you know how to solve it?"

Penny stopped playing for the second time and put the handheld down.

"Why of course Sherman!" she answered with a confident smirk.

"So why did you ask me?"

"I just asked if you know how. Sherman, just because I asked doesn't mean I don't know how." she crossed her arms.

Sherman smirked. "Prove it to me then."

Penny was a little surprised by this. "Are you challenging me, Shermanus?" she asked him, using the nickname Agamemnon, that guy in the Trojan War, gave to him.

"Yes I am...Penny... uhh... Nickel...?" he tried giving her a nickname, but he failed.

Penny gave him a disapproving look. "A nickel? Really?"

Sherman felt embarrassed and blushed lightly. "S-sorry." he continued talking. "L-let's just go with the Cube thing."

Penny almost forgot about it. A confident smile appeared on her face. "Okay Sherman, I shall show you how it's done!" She started playing around with the Rubik's Cube and Sherman just watched in anticipation.

Penny finally solved it after three minutes. Not bad for a 7-year-old. Sherman looked in awe and shock. _How did she do it?! That looked impossible to solve!_

"How did you do it?!" Sherman's curiosity peaked again.

"I've been trying it since last year." she continued. "It's quite easy once you're familiar with it. You actually just have to follow a set of steps." she giggled.

Sherman found it incredible for Penny, actually, for anyone, to be able to solve such a complex thing. Even his father, Mr. Peabody, wasn't able to solve it, though that was a long time ago. He probably knows how to solve it now.

Sherman wanted to be able to solve such a thing. Now was his chance. "Hey Penny, c-can you teach me? Please?"

Penny was a little shocked. _Am I hearing things, or is Sherman actually asking for my help?_ She decided to tease him a bit. "Can it be? The great Shermanus is actually asking for help in solving a problem?" she gasped, in a mocking way.

Sherman was desperate. "Yes, please! I wanna know how to solve the Cube!" he went out of his chair and went closer to his bed, where Penny currently was. He was pleading on his knees.

Penny giggled. _Well, that's one way to get Sherman closer to me._ The thought made her blush lightly. "Come here Sherman." she patted the area of the bed near her, not next to her.

Sherman followed and sat near her. "Alright Sherman, I'm gonna solve it slower so you can see how it's done okay?" the boy nodded as a response.

Penny slowly rotated the pieces of the cube, and Sherman just watched. She glanced at the boy from time to time, making sure he was actually watching.

After six minutes, Penny was finally able to solve it. "And that's how you do it Sherman. Now do you get it?"

Sherman asked himself. Did he really get it after watching all that? The answer was... no. He'd have to slow time down just to actually see every single step Penny makes when rotating the pieces. Sherman responded by saying, "No."

Penny had a disapproving look on her face. "You've got to be kidding me."

"S-sorry Penny." he had an embarrassed smile look on his face.

"Here Sherman, how about you try it instead?" she gave him the cube. She realized she should've done that instead of showing it to him. She mentally facepalmed. _Great job Penny..._

"Okay Penny." the cube was now on his hand. He just stared at it for about thirty seconds. He didn't know how it works, and soon, Penny got impatient.

"Sherman, are you just gonna stare at it or what?"

"Umm... how do you move the things?" he showed an embarrassed smile.

She facepalmed. _Wow, this is gonna be harder than I thought..._

"You have to rotate the pieces." She pointed at the toy. Sherman nodded. He tried rotating one square on the corner, which obviously didn't move.

"But it's not moving."

"No, only the whole sides rotate."

Sherman understood what she said and replied, "Ohhhhhhh..." He tried rotating one side, and succeeded. He had a triumphant smile on his face because of his so called "achievement".

"Yes! I did it!" Penny found this cute and amusing. _It's like he won something he always wanted..._

"Well Sherman, now you have to really start solving it." His victory was short lived when he knew this wasn't over yet.

"Awwwwww come on Penny!"

"Oh come on Sherman! You can do it. I believe in you!" She reassured him and smiled.

"I'll try…" Sherman started rotating another side of the toy. He noticed that the location of the colors of that side didn't change. _How do you even do this?!_ He rotated another side, and that's when he realized, that one column or row can be rotated to actually position the color tiles in another place. He finally picked up the pace.

A few minutes later, Sherman finally gave up. "Penny, I don't think I'm going anywhere with this." Penny looked at the toy and noticed the colors were all still jumbled up.

"Fine I'll really teach you this time." He was gonna hand her the toy, but she said, "No Sherman, just keep holding it."

That's when Penny scooted closer to Sherman. She put her hands over his. Sherman blushed. "Okay Sherman, this is how you do it." She said in a rather calming voice. She guided his hands with hers, slowly rotating the pieces step by step. From time to time, she would stop and let go of his hands to explain each step. Sherman just answered by nodding. Penny thought it was cute when he was embarrassed of her holding his hands. They were in this position for a few minutes, until they were finally able to solve it.

"And that's how you solve a Rubik's Cube!" she finally let go of his hands and the toy.

"Whoa! That's so awesome! Thank you so much Penny!" she didn't expect to get a hug from Sherman.

"Y-you're welcome Sherman." She blushed. _Anything for my best friend…_

"I'm gonna tell Mr. Peabody about this later!" Sherman smiled.

"Well, don't forget to tell him that you... cubed it!" Penny quickly realized what she said and mentally facepalmed. Has Mr. Peabody been teaching her how to make puns? _Wow... that came out terrible..._

Sherman, however, just laughed then said, "I don't get it."

* * *

 **I don't know how to solve a Rubik's Cube, sadly.**

 **If you were thinking that the handheld device that had augmented reality was a 3DS, then you were right.**

 **If there were errors, I'm sorry, I didn't do a thorough proofreading on this one.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
